doctor who the time lord accention
by EternalScotsman
Summary: the time war, a war like no other, so terrible that the time lord went mad and tried to destroy time itself. they tried this to make them self free from their body's. but were did the plan originate, the doctor discovers the answer when U.N.I.T tries to shut down a secret US base under Cheyenne mountain (overall view of story)
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing here and this is my best attept at a good story so lets feel the "love" :P _

**_rated K+_**

* * *

><p><strong>TT <strong>**module= TARDIS**

* * *

><p><strong><em>60 million years ago<em>**

* * *

><p>"I have heard the proposal, and my answer is NO" said Rassilon defiantly. He was in his throne in the very centre of the high council of time lords. The ornate golden cylinders surrounding the centre, in which the council members stood atop, were silent. All staring, intently, at the imperial minister for inter-planetary relations, Noremac of the house Lungbarrow. Noremac had expected this but he persevered, looking more towards the other council members (Some must see sense). "My lord Rassilon, you seem to be missing the great opportunity we have here", looking over at the two who were clearly NOT time lords.<p>

Instead of the ridiculous red and gold cloaks of the time lords (with their metal shoulder pads and bald cap) the two men wore simple white clothing, so plain u would think them simple but they were anything but. They had an air of calm collectiveness about them, a lot like a time lords but more of an explorers, not a bunch of squabbling puritans like the one before them. Noremac had told them not to say anything or they would meet Rassilons gauntlet.

Noremac continued. "The Alteran are one of the only higher civilizations left, the eternals are gone and now we have a people exactly like us, with a similar history off having to defend themselves from their overpowering religious leaders, asking us for help, we should at least consider…."

"The new laws prohibit interfering with other creatures" said one of the shadowed figures.

The bearded Alteran fidgeted indignantly, with good reason. Noremac was ready to shove the council member of the Oakdown house into the time vortex. However he kept himself neutral, it wouldn't help him to start getting angry. "Rassilon u must make an exception, we were willing to fight the vampires, and surely helping these people to the safety of our own galaxy away from the Ori isn't a lot to ask for".

Noremac had clearly struck a nerve with the mention of the vampires, the entire hall began spouting abuse at the minister, but Rassilon seemed to slightly wither under the noise, perhaps age was finally catching up on him.

With a clang off his staff on his raised platform, the jeers were silenced. "Lord Noremac, we have heard enough" he looked over at the men. "I am sorry, but we all made it our duty to stay out of inferior beings affairs, my answer is still no".

"INFERIOR BEINGS" the younger Alteran (Amelius) burst out, Noremac looked down in exasperation. But the younger man kept going. "U may be from the very beginning of time, but that doesn't mean we can't exceed u, ur empire is in decline but my people have the answer "

"We are aware of ur machines Amelius" said Mawdryn "these stargates may work but will we use them, we have our TT modules"

"Ur TT modules, though impressive, are temperamental at best" said Amelius quite coolly "besides ur determination to keep ur doctorial control of time means u can only allow a small number"

if Noremacs shout down had been bad it was nothing compared to what Amelius was getting, a cold and very aggressive silence.

The time lords were not too happy to have their laws used against them in such a way. But he went stumbling on, to Noremac great annoyance. "We are desperate, we need ur help to get all of us to this galaxy, if u do this, then we shall aid u in the future, we can begin an alliance".

Rassilon gave a low barking laugh that echoed through the silent hall.  
>"What do u have of worth to us, we time lords have devises such as the TT modules , what do u have that bests time itself"<p>

Noremac looked at Amelius wondering where he would go now. Amelius was clearly thinking hard; finally he looked straight at Rassilon.

"My lord Rassilon, have u ever heard of Ascension"…

* * *

><p>if this dose go well I shall continue it, if not then ill probably still do it cause this is fun XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

right I saw one person who looked at it, im going to call that a pass and keep going.

This will be with the tenth doctor, just after the waters of mars

should be about season 6 in sg1, let's see how it go. Reviews would be nice this time

**_Present day Colorado_**

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and looked around. The TARDIS had landed just outside of one of U.N.I.T.'s movable bases. Outside the base there was a table with tea and biscuits. Sitting on one of the chairs was military dressed ,old rather large man, with a moustache that, though was going white, still had a weight of importance, but brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had never been anything but important to the doctor.<p>

"BRIGADEER" the doctor said in surprise. "I thought u were retired after the incident with the Zygons" he pushed aside the brigadiers outstretched arm and hugged him, to the great surprise of the brigadier.

"yes, well" he said, obviously looking disgruntled as the doctor let him go " I have been reinstated to try and decrease the number of secret organisations, that are not part of U.N.I.T.. that is why u are here".

It was not a question.

At this the doctor seemed to deflate slightly. " yes I have been drafted in myself, this is the third time Martha has called me back for one of these, first Torchwood, then S.H.E.I.L.D."

the brigadier rather annoyed "U must understand doctor that alien investigations and protection from them should be taken care of by a multi-national service like U.N.I.T, not one nation like the Americans like to work".

The doctor averted his eyes from his old friend. Yes he did agree, but U.N.I.T.'s one organisation policy seemed to be pushing nations further apart, rather than keeping them together.

The doctor put his finger in his mouth and raised it above his head. "We're in the USA, west Colorado, on the road to Cheyenne Mountain"

The brigadier chuckled, "perceptive as ever Doctor"

The Doctor looked at the brigadier with a childish grin "nah, I checked the computer before I came out" before the brigadier could responded he added "so what's so special about here".

"The UK ambassador to America reported to me that since 1996 there has been a secret part of the US air force exploring new worlds and waging war with many different civilisaitions" said the brigadier in a far more business like tone.

"Oh yeah" the doctors voice was dripping with sarcasm "how, spam mail via satellite?"

"Not exactly" the brigadier said giving the doctor a folder with a large 'classified' stamped on the side "they are using a device called a Stargate"

At the sound of the name, the doctor stiffened slightly.

he knew of that device. knew of its power.

But how had the US Air force found it, when the doctor had had it buried it in Egypt long ago.

The brigadier looked at the doctor in concern, "are u alright doctor?" he said

"I'm fine" the doctor said, mentally shaking himself "I was just surprised, when do head out?"

At this, a group unmarked helicopters came over the hills behind them and headed behind the truck. At the same time, the truck itself moved out of the way to show about 300 soldiers beginning the advancement towards the bace.

"Right then" the doctor said, a slight frown on his face, "let's get started".

The brigadier opened up a speaker and stood beside the doctor "all U.N.I.T. forces, prepare to enter the mountain, DO NOT DO SO until I phone the head of the facility, General Hammond".

He turned off the speaker and headed for the gate. The man at the gate looked slightly terrified at the sudden change in control. he was then completely confused as the doctor and brigadier gave him a friendly smile, like they were two friends trying to get through border control.

"hello" the brigadier said through the window. Blatantly ignoring all the guns that stood right behind him. "as you probably heard, I wish to speak to general Hammond if he is here".

**_sgc_**

* * *

><p>Jack O'Neill, was sitting alone in the cafeteria, but wasn't much in the mood to eat. Daniels absence was still hard to cope with, when no one was around he could almost hear him rattling on about some ancient artefact he found in Glasgow or somewhere similar. The rest of the team was coping better than he had expected. Sam and Tea'lc were looking over some Goa'uld strong holds to find any weakness and Jonas was of on a three week mission to P3X-320.<p>

Jack looked down at his bowl of gruel and decided it wasn't worth it. He put his hands over his face and sighed heavily. He then heard a soft voice coming from far away.

"Jack" it said In a low carrying whisper. He looked around, there was no one there. He shrugged and looked back at the table, to see Daniel sitting in front of him...


	3. Chapter 3

To whom it may concern I apologies for the long wait. I've been traveling for quite a while and never got the chance to Finnish, but I'm here now and I've seen three people's thoughts on my writing, I will therefore follow their advice.

P6X-6x6

SG-13 had been on the planet for three weeks, "playing sand castles" as sgt palmer called it. The planet had at some point been able to sustain life , but now, it was little more than a moon of eternal twilight. "It's incredible" Andy commented when they came through the stargate.

To be fair palmer thought to himself, he had a point, whilst the world was completely dead, the buildings stood like they had just recently been deserted.

the planet had once been home to a celtic group of humans. And they had left some incredible finds just lying there. Andy( the archaeologist of the group) looked at all the junk like it was priceless jewels never to be recreated.

"nowhere on earth is so purely kept, not even Ireland could have finds like this. In this one small village I have found out more than 100 years of research has found on these people" and on and on he went, driving the palmer round the bend.

the rest of the team had went looking for life, but to no avail, so they stayed close to the stargate, half for wanting to help Andy, and half for wanting to stay as close to the exit as humanly possible.

as the sergeant lied down on the makeshift bed Andy gave out a derisive "HA, FOUND SOMETHING"

palmer looked up , as Andy dragged some kind of box out of the ground….it didn't look very Celtic. The box looked almost like glass, but unlike ancient technology it didn't glow, on the contrary, it appeared to be taking light out of the area, like a shadow covering the village. Andy to preoccupy with the loot itself didn't notice.

"now let's see" he said, tong hanging out as it always does when he translated. As he read, he appeared to become more and more confused.

"what's up Andy" the sergeant asked.

"it doesn't make any sense" he said as though completely astounded.

before he could elaborate the stargate came to life. As everyone got out of the way, the pull of water exploded out and a voice came through from stargate command. But it wasn't the usual voice from the other side, it wasn't even American sounding. It was British. " SG-13 you are to return to earth for immediate debriefing, failure to return in the next hour will end in severe consequences". And with that the audio cut of , and the stargate shut down.

sergeant palmer stood up, "andy take everything and get ready to leave now"

Andy looked stunned "why"

because, t sounds like unit found out what we have been up to, and there not taking any nonsense now let's get of this hell hole.

andy, picked up the box and headed over to the others, he didn't know what was in the box, but he was sure it was some kind of weapon. I mean why els would it talk of a war… but then again, he thought as the team dialled up home. He might just have missed something in translation, not even the ancients had a war in time.

it isn't my best but it is just a quick here I am, I'm back and I'm goanna Finnish this over the summer. I'll make it better when I get back to it but I needed to get that box to the SGC. Basically beware the box and what it holds as it's the first and only attempt to fix the time lords, the box has a celtic word that can't be translated. "leanabhdorchaasling". One who figures it out gets a cookie.


End file.
